A Dark and Stormy Night
by spook embassy
Summary: A ONESHOT hinted Tez x Fuji but not.... yeah it's hinted so you'll have to read it otherwise it won't make sense. I can't add much without giving it away. Fuwahahahaha...


Disclaimer: I still don't own PoT. Hahahahahhahahaaaaaaa……………

This is some weird one-shot thing. There you have it. The other collaborator of evil isn't here so this fic won't be as……. ODD as the last one I wrote, ne?

It was a late and cold Friday night. Fuji Syuusuke was home alone and left with nothing to do. He sat in the corner reading a novel in a comfortable chair near a dimly lit lamp. He got up from his chair and stretched out his arms. It was going to be an uneventful evening… or so he thought (dun dun dunnnnnn).

He walked over to the living room window. He gazed outside only to see a dark abyss and some faded spots of what were distant street lamps. The rain hadn't ceased at all for the past three days. With such abhorrent weather, tennis was not a possibility. He has left the lamp on in the room. It's insufficient light seemed like a luminous beacon to the outside world. His gazed moved to one of the street lamps; blurred in the weather. His eyes opened wider to see that a tall, dark figure was standing underneath its beams. Fuji smiled at the fact that some stranger was glowering underneath the fuzzy glow of the streetlamp. He strolled back over to his spot in the corner and started to read again.

After only a few minutes, Fuji's curiosity had gotten the best of him. He picked up his book and brought it back to the window with him so he could read and watch the mysterious figure. Surprisingly, the figure had completely vanished from its perch. Fuji's eyes scanned the streets desperately, but his only form of entertainment had abandoned him. He remained at the window settling himself hoping that maybe the figure would return. Fuji waited for near fifteen minutes. Just as he started to drift off to sleep, there was a sharp knock at the door.

Fuji's azure eyes flew open, while the rest of his body remained motionless. He surveyed his surroundings in the room still without moving, as if one false move could be fatal. He carefully rose to his feet. He walked quietly over to the front door. The knock came again as sharply and loudly as it did before. Fuji reached for the doorknob but froze. His hand hovered precariously over it for a moment before he actually clamped his firm grip onto it. Gaining his composure and holding his breath, he started to turn the knob.

Fuji only opened the door to a crack, so he could peek through to see his unexpected visitor. He examined his guest only to realize it was his close friend Tezuka, who seemed much more intimidating on dark, stormy nights. Seeing that this person was not a threat, Fuji proceeded to open the door all the way to allow his guest through.

"Interesting that you would come and visit me, Tezuka. Especially in such abysmal weather," said Fuji quietly.

"Hn," mumbled Tezuka, looking around in a vacant stare. Fuji helped Tezuka take off his coat and hung it on the doorknob of a nearby closet. There was seemingly long moment of silence between the two. Tezuka was still staring blankly. Fuji looked around semi-nervously and decided to break the ice.

"So uh… why are you here?" Fuji asked innocently looking up at his friend. Tezuka shifted his gaze and his eyes met Fuji's.

"I think we both know why I am here," Tezuka said, not blinking, and still staring at Fuji. Fuji looked at his feet a moment and the scratched his head. He looked back at Tezuka and smiled.

"Alright. Let's go, then," he said turning to the stairs. Fuji led Tezuka up the stairs and to the main hallway. "I guess this is good timing since no one else is home," Fuji started. "We would be able to do this more often if you would be more quiet."

"I'm sorry. I just get so… passionate, I guess," came Tezuka's reply from behind. The two boys entered Fuji's room. It was small and very tidy, with some plants and cacti in the window.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Tezuka sitting down on Fuji's bed. Fuji nodded and walked over to his closet and removed a long, skinny box.

Later that evening, Yuuta returned home from staying over at Mizuki's house. He went into the living room and started to make his way up the stairs when he heard Tezuka shout: "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TRIPLE WORD SCORE FOR ZYGODACTYLOUS!"

Yuuta groaned and put his hand to his forehead… "I hate it when Aniki has Tezuka over to play Scrabble…"

Owari-

Interesting, ne? Yup. R&R if you lava me, because I lava j00.


End file.
